Christmas List
by Setkia
Summary: "Austin, you said before there's only one thing you really want. Care to tell me what that is?" Austin stared at the ground. . "I just. . ." He sighed. "I just want Ally to love me, like I love her."


**Author's Note: So I wrote this right after I saw ****_Mix Ups & Mistletoe_**** and I was so pissed off that Austin and Ally never kissed, so this is my way of screaming at Disney and making everything better! I don't ****_Austin & Ally_**** or else they'd have episodes out faster, and Ross Lynch would be in my basement, singing to me whenever I demanded. This is my first ****_Austin & Ally_**** fanfic, so if you could be nice, that'd be great. No flames, please? So there's some Dez & Trish, (loved when they 'kissed') but like totally invisible. It's hinted. I'm gonna stop babbling. **

_Christmas List_

**Summary: "Austin, you said before there's only one thing you really want. Care to tell me what that is?" "I just. . ." He sighed. "I just want Ally to love me, like I love her."**

"Hey, uh, Santa?"

The man in the package working outfit turned around to see a tall blond boy wearing a goofy grin on his face. He nervously bit his lip, and looked up at the man, taking deep breaths.

"I know, I'm seventeen and it's sort of silly what I'm doing," he said, "but if you could uh, read my Christmas wish list?"

"Austin Moon wrote a Christmas wish list?" The man asked without even blinking an eyelash, knowing instantly who this blond boy was.

"I KNEW IT!" Austin said, smiling. "You're the real deal, aren't you?" The man looked both ways before sighing, and nodding. "Don't worry, I won't tell anybody," Austin said. "So, if you could just-" he nudged his head towards the paper, feeling silly.

Santa plucked the paper out of his hands and began to read it. "You want three truck loads of pancakes?"

"Well, I love-"

"Pancakes," Santa finished. "Well, let's see what we can get you that won't make you bloated." He chuckled slightly, a jolly sound coming from him. "A new guitar pick? But you have thousands-" Austin pointed to the line after that. "A classical, original, Beatles guitar pick. I think I can do that."

Austin bit his lip. "I know Ally says that Christmas isn't just about presents, and I actually shouldn't be here, considering this sort of goes against the whole 'Christmas is about giving, not receiving' sort of thing." He rocked on his heels, then began again. "But there's really only one thing I really-" he stopped, swatted his hand, and began to leave.

"Austin," Santa said, "what were you going to say?"

Austin turned around and slowly walked back to Santa. "It's silly."

"If you want it so badly, it can't be that silly." Santa reasoned.

"It's nothing you can give me," Austin said, looking at his feet. "It's just- you can't mess with emotions so it's pointless to ask-"

"Austin, you were never this nervous as a child! You would run around playing songs for everyone and dancing at every party, dragging everyone onto the floor. What happened to you?"

"I-" Austin turned and saw Ally, talking to Dez and Trish, probably about her promotion. He turned back to Santa. "It's nothing."

Santa looked over Austin's shoulder, and smiled warmly. "Oh, I see."

"This is crazy. Dez probably wants to play banjo-badminton, I should get going-" Austin turned to leave, when Santa put a hand on his shoulder.

"Austin, you said before there's only one thing you really want. Care to tell me what that is?"

Austin stared at the ground. He was seventeen! This was ridiculous, talking to Santa about something like this. "I just. . ." He sighed. "I just want Ally to love me, like I love her."

Santa nodded his head. "I see," he said. "Well, I can't help you there," Austin's face fell. It wasn't as though he had been expecting anything, but to hear a confirmation made him feel a little crestfallen. "But," Austin raised his head, eyes hopeful for a very stupid reason, in his opinion, "but, who can give someone something they already have?"

Austin snapped his head around to see Ally animatedly talking to Trish, her whole body language telling him she was exasperated with Trish.

"Do you really think-"

"Austin, I'm Santa, I don't _think_, I _know_." He winked at him, and Austin felt hope swell up in his chest as much as he dared.

"Go over there and talk to her," Santa said.

Austin blinked. Was he really getting a pep talk from Santa? He shook his head and hesitantly walked towards Ally, alone now that Dez and Trish had gone off fighting.

"Hey." He said brightly, hoping she couldn't hear his rapid heartbeat.

"Merry Christmas," she told him.

"Yeah," Austin nodded. He looked up. "Heh," he mumbled, "mistletoe."

Ally looked up too, and smiled. "Do you think anyone will interrupt us?"

Austin looked around. The majority of the people had left, Trish and Dez were busy off in the corner, oblivious to the small plant on top of their heads. Santa was edging him on. That was so weird.

"No," he said finally. "Want to give it one more try?"

Ally looked up at him, and bit her lip. Damn, he went insane whenever she did that. She nodded.

Austin began to lean in slowly, and Ally raised on her toes, one of the things he loved about her; the height difference. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he put an arm around her waist, his other on her cheek.

Closing his eyes, he leaned in.

Fireworks didn't fly. They frigging _soared_! Sparks didn't go off. Nuclear power plants were weak compared to this.

One of her hands began to play with the hair at the nape of his neck, and her other slid down his shoulder to rest on his torso.

Austin groaned, and leaned closer, trying to get closer.

Finally, they broke away, leaning their foreheads against each other.

"You know what I wanted for Christmas?" Ally asked him. Austin shook his head. "You."

Austin smiled. "Best Christmas ever."


End file.
